Digimon Tamers Crimson Royal Knights Saga
by Mrguy22594
Summary: 1st prequel saga to my main story and it tells the story of the former Royal Knight Gallantmon. Currently completed and now working on Shadow Tamer Saga. Read and Review if you like.
1. Enter, Gallantmon

The following is a non profit Fanfic. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and is licensed by Saban so please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Royal Knights Saga Part 1

Many years ago a group of college students were working on a project that would entertain children everywhere simply known as "Digimon". However after years of work their research funds were cut short so most of this group who went by "The Monster Makers" left the project and only one was determined to finish it, and that man's nickname was Shibumi. He finished the project on his own but someone ended up buying it and made a card game and video game franchise out of it. In the end it was quite successful worldwide, however little did people know that not only did the monster makers created the Digimon but also a whole different world where these creatures thrive known as "The Digital World".

The digital world was made up of many layers with different environments like a forest, an ocean, a rocky terrain, some ruins which look very similar to an average city and the bottom level which houses the four Digimon Sovereign known as Azulongmon of the East quadrant, Zhuqiaomon of the South quadrant, Ebonwumon of the North quadrant, and Baihumon of the West quadrant. However, there is a being above them simply known as Yggdrasil who once safeguarded the digital world from any dangerous threats to it but now he has become nothing more than a being who sought to destroy any Digimon who poses a threat to him which for the most part included virus type Digimon which are immune to his influence which when corrupted can consume a Digimon and bend it to Yggdrasil's will.

There was one Virus type Digimon who was able to combat those who would pursue him, his name was simply known as Guilmon. With the power simply known as the Hazard he was able to slay any evil Digimon that would dare cross his path and throughout his journey to simply survive he fought until he evolved to even stronger forms until it would seem that he became unstoppable. He reached a powerful new mega form known to him as "Gallantmon". From then on he proved that there would be no Digimon who could stop him.

Gallantmon was merely wandering the digital world but then he seemed to notice something.

"I know you've been following me. If you're with Yggdrasil then I'm afraid mercy is out of the question." He said as two figures came out of hiding. They were described as a bipedal Lion with a bodybuilder like physique wearing only a long pair of pants holding a sword backhanded as though he were prepared to fight. The other one however looked like a timid little imp who wore gloves and had a toothy smile on his stomach as well as a bandanna on his neck. "I did not come to fight you, but merely to ask who you are and what you fight for." The lion spoke as the imp gradually came out of hiding from behind the large leg in front of him.

"I am known as Gallantmon and I don't really have a reason to fight other than to survive. I guess maybe fighting is all I've ever known." Gallantmon said as he let his guard down.

"You know if you're so big and tough you should join something big like the Royal Schmuckheads or something." The imp said in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Forgive Impmon, he was a somewhat mischief maker the day I found him. My name is Leomon and he was meaning to say the Royal Knights." Leomon said as he sheathed his sword.

Gallantmon pondered and asked "No offense but, who are they exactly?" To that Impmon face-faulted into the dirt and Leomon decided to explain. "The Royal Knights are a group of Mega level Digimon such as yourself who are all knight type Digimon." Gallantmon then asked "Any names?" Leomon then motioned for Gallantmon to take a seat which in this case was some of the rocks in the terrain they are in and Impmon also followed suit though reluctant since he had already heard this story before and he didn't feel like explaining things that he was sure that any Digimon already knew.

"Their names consist of Alphamon, Craniamon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Examon, Gankoomon, Leopardmon, Magnamon, Omnimon, Ulforceveedramon and last but not least their founder Imperialdramon." Gallantmon was paying close attention and used his imagination to picture what each of them looked like. "I see, since there are so many Digimon within this group I should probably see what they are truly like and perhaps join them. But first, where can I find them?" Impmon then decided to speak up since he hardly got any say between him and Leomon. "Well if you must know they are currently within the ruins section of the Digital World setting up camp there since they move around quite a bit." Gallantmon then stood and said "Thank you both for this interesting bit of information. I must be off now to see these Royal Knights." He then shook Leomon's hand as well as Impmon's before departing.

"So Leomon do you think we might have made a soon-to-be celebrity out of somebody?" Impmon asks watching Gallantmon walk away into the distance. "That has yet to be seen. But at the very least there might be some hope for the digital world." Leomon responded. "Well anyway, we should probably get moving ourselves before Yggdrasil's minions show up again." Impmon said jumping onto Leomon's shoulder before they both departed. "_I wonder….. Did we do the right thing? Or have we made someone's destiny worse?" _Leomon pondered as they went down their own path.

**Has Impmon and Leomon lead Gallantmon on the right path? Or have they only lead him to his destruction? Find next time on the Royal Knights Saga!**


	2. The Royal Knights

The following is a non-profit Fanfic. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Royal Knights Saga Part 2

Gallantmon's quest for the Royal Knights has taken him to the ruins area of the digital world which for some reason looked oddly enough like an average city but the buildings looked relatively rugged and filled with vegetation. "_It's looks as though finding the Royal Knights might be a little more difficult than I thought." _Gallantmon thought to himself as he was searching each of the buildings only to find practically nothing within each one. But as luck would have it he found what appeared to be a secret entrance of sorts within one of the alleyways. "Well at least I thought to check everywhere before giving up because then I would have to find those two and probably teach them a non-lethal lesson." Gallantmon said as he walked inside the entrance into the Royal Knights secret hideout.

After traversing the hallways within the secret entrance he found himself within the meeting section where some of the knights were discussing a battle strategy. As Gallantmon was approaching he was greeted by a bulky Digimon with a spear with two large blades that impeded his progress. "Who the hell do you think you are? And how'd you get in here?" The large Digimon said now pointing his spear at Gallantmon's head. Gallantmon then met it with his spear with his lance and declared "I am Gallantmon and I have only come for just one simple thing if you'll let me. As for how I got in here I noticed your "Secret" entrance by one of the alleyways I checked." They both ended up glaring at one another until another large Digimon noticed this and said "Craniamon! That's enough, let him through for now." The digimon known as Craniamon then let his spear down and moved out of Gallantmon's way and said "Fine, but if he decides to attack you Imperialdramon you'll wish you hadn't."

Gallantmon then walked up to the meeting area where the rest of the Royal Knights were gathered. "So then I guess that makes you all the Royal Knights, but then again I wouldn't be telling the truth if I said I knew about you guys the whole time." Gallantmon said with some modesty before kneeling before the other knights. Imperialdramon then walked up to Gallantmon and asked "So, if you are not here to fight then why have you come here?" Gallantmon then stood up and responded "I am here because I have heard of your amazing feats from other Digimon who have witnessed your actions and more importantly two Digimon whom I happened to see while on my travels. The point is, I wish to join you on your quest to end Yggdrasil's rein over this world." The Digimon on the left walked up and said "You know, not every Digimon could become a Royal Knight they have to have certain qualities."

Gallantmon looked over to see a white Digimon that had some dragon like parts on him as well as wings to boast and said "I am a mega level Digimon and I am considered a holy knight Digimon despite me being a virus type. So by text book definition I would say I am pretty qualified to join you guys but I'm sure I lack other qualities too don't I?" The white Digimon was about to say something when another Digimon on the right side who was white as well but with two different colored arms looked at both said "That's enough Dynasmon. The decision is for Imperialdramon to make, not yours." Dynasmon then went back to his position and said "Fine then Omnimon, I'll stand down." Omnimon went back to his position and focused his attention back to Imperialdramon and Gallantmon.

"I ask you Gallantmon and speak honestly for this." Imperialdramon said to Gallantmon who responded "I've been honest so far so why not?" Imperialdramon then asked "Why do you fight?" Gallantmon then held his head down and said "I don't really have much of a reason other than to survive since I've been fighting practically my whole life and I've never really had a dream or aspiration other than to make through each day a little bit stronger both in knowledge and strength." Imperialdramon then put his hand underneath his chin and said "Interesting, so you fought only to survive because that's all you've ever known?" Gallantmon then nodded his head in response.

"I see, in that case maybe you'd like to help fulfill our dream for peace in the Digital world and then you'll finally know what peace is like. Now what do you say to that?" Imperialdramon said before offering his hand to Gallantmon who hesitantly took it and said "Alright, I'll help you fulfill your dream and I hope that whatever we're planning is a success." But before Imperialdramon could declare him a full member a gold plated Digimon came up and said "Wait. Don't we need to see how capable he is in a fight before letting him in our group?" Gallantmon looked towards the Digimon who seemed to be quite shy amongst the knights and then looked back at the others. "It is true that we need to test his combat experience against one of our own but the question is, who?" Omnimon asked Imperialdramon who was about to pick someone but instead Dynasmon said "There's no need for any of you to even bother. I'll be the one to test him. Besides at the very least if he wins he'll get within mine and Omnimon's ranks." Imperialdramon looked towards Omnimon who merely shrugged and said "Very well, what say you Gallantmon?"

Gallantmon pondered this and then said "Why the hell not? I'm game for this." So then the Knights decided to head outside to the rooftops of the ruins and in the center on the ground two warriors stared at each other on opposite sides of what appeared to be an abandoned street. "So if I win I get to be one of the highest ranking within the Royal Knights." Gallantmon said readying his lance and shield and getting into a fighting stance. "Yes but if I win you'll still be in the Royal Knights but working under me clear?" Dynasmon said also getting into a fighting stance. They then charged at each other coming to a standstill….

**Can Gallantmon defeat Dynasmon? Or will Dynasmon prove to be one opponent Gallantmon can't beat? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	3. Struggle! Gallantmon vs Dynasmon

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and Licensed by Saban, please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Royal Knight Saga Part 3

As Gallantmon and Dynasmon clashed in the streets practically matching blow for blow, some new Digimon seemed to have arrived on the scene. "Imperialdramon we have finished scouting out the areas and…. What's going on here?" A new Digimon which appeared to be a large Digimon with wings like Dynasmon only he was blue, and had a blade on his arm said. "Ah, UlforceVeedramon you and your squad have arrived just in time." UlforceVeedramon's squad consisted of Crusadermon, a tall pink armored Digimon which seemed quite seductive but packs quite a punch. Examon, a red bipedal dragon Digimon who appeared to be carrying a large gun, but he currently has his wings retracted into his back. Leopardmon, an average size Digimon who carries around what appears to be a combination of a lance and saber. Gankoomon who appears to be another white armored Digimon, but was exerting an odd kind of aura. Last but not least was Kentaurosmon, who appeared to be a red armored centaur. With all the Royal Knights gathered they peered down the building to watch the battle ensue.

Gallantmon delivered a roundhouse kick which sent Dynasmon towards the nearest building but Dynasmon's wings allowed him to stop in midair to avoid collision. "Well, so far I'm impressed. You've managed to not only evenly match me, but also manage to go this whole time without using a single one of your attacks." Dynasmon said floating slightly in the air. "So, instead of going at each other in an even match you want me to start going all out?" Gallantmon questioned Dynasmon who was confused at his statement. "I don't follow." Dynasmon simply said. Gallantmon's response was merely charging up his lance which then exerted some electricity. On the building Crusadermon asked Omnimon "So then, who do you think might win this fight?" Omnimon looked at her and said "I already know the outcome of this battle; I'm only here to see how the victor will win." Crusadermon tilted her head but then looked back onto the battle.

Gallantmon finished charging his lance and as he was preparing to strike Dynasmon was anticipating the attack, when all of a sudden Gallantmon moved so fast Dynasmon ended up looking around confused. "Where did he go now?" He questioned but then got his answer when Gallantmon hit him while saying **"LIGHTNING JOUST!" **The attack impacted Dynasmon who seemed to be clutching his side which appeared to be damaged from the attack. "_How can this be possible!? I could take on several Dramon at once and not once would I suffer any damage. But how, how in the hell is this rookie capable of piercing my armor!?" _Dynasmon thought as he prepared decided to prepare his ultimate attack. "Well then Gallantmon, it seems you're stronger than I expected. However, this is where it ends!" He then started glowing with an eerie aura that appears to be taking on the shape of a wyvern.

Meanwhile on the rooftops Examon said "Well whatever the rookie did must have pissed off Dynasmon so bad if he's resorting to that move." Gankoomon then said "If Gallantmon doesn't dodge then he's doomed since Dynasmon can't even control that attack." Omnimon was not fazed by the comments but was instead thinking _"Alright then, let's see what attack you have up your sleeve Gallantmon." _

Back on the battlefield Gallantmon then held up his shield, which also began glowing along with the red triangles on the shield. "Ha! You think your shield's going to protect you from this!" Dynasmon declared before firing his attack **"DRAGON'S BREATH!" **it then took on the form a large beam with that Wyvern aura and headed straight for Gallantmon, whose Shield has fully charged and fired a yellow beam with red streaks spiraling around it. **"FINAL ELYSIUM!" **Gallantmon declared as he fired the attack which collided with Dynasmon's attack. The two beams were evenly matched without either giving out, but then Gallantmon exerted more energy into his attack and then it trumped Dynasmon's attack completely while taking down the dragon-like Digimon. The others on the rooftop besides Imperialdramon, Magnamon and Omnimon simply applaud while the others stared in a bit of shock that one of their best was beaten by a mere rookie.

Gallantmon disarmed his shield and lance while approaching Dynasmon and offering him his hand. "No hard feelings right?" Gallantmon said as Dynasmon took his hand who then said "Well I have to admit you did much better than I expected. You'll make an excellent addition to the Royal Knights." Imperialdramon then leapt from the rooftops onto the ground and said "That was a very impressive display of power Gallantmon." Gallantmon then bowed in respect and said "I appreciate the compliment Lord Imperialdramon." Imperialdramon approached Gallantmon and said "From now on you are officially a captain of the Royal Knights. Arise, Captain Gallantmon." Gallantmon then rose to stand and noticed that now the other Royal Knights have landed on the streets. They then proceeded to congratulate Gallantmon as well as introducing themselves to him.

After returning inside the "Secret" meeting room UlforceVeedramon shared his information with the rest of the knights. "Upon scouting the Digital world we have found out that Yggdrasil has just unleashed the remainder of the Dramons upon the Digital world, but at the very least there weren't as many as when we started." Omnimon went up and said "This might delay the invasion on Yggdrasil's fortress for at least months considering where in the digital world they could be." Gallantmon then went up and said "Instead of all of you going how about I lead a squad to take out the Dramon in each of the areas, while the rest of you focus on moving towards the fortress?" UlforceVeedramon then said "Well then Captain you'll be taking the helm with me if that's the case." Gallantmon nodded in agreement but then Crusadermon said "Even if Gallantmon is fast and we have fliers in the squad how can we be sure when we'll get back considering where you'll be going Imperialdramon?"

Imperialdramon then pondered and said to Gallantmon "I have an idea but you'll need to follow me." Gallantmon then proceeded to follow Imperialdramon outside the meeting area towards another set of ruins, which appeared to have a dragon shaped aircraft on the floor. "So, what is this thing Imperialdramon?" Imperialdramon responded "This aircraft appears to have been here for a long time, none of us really know why it's here but it appears to have the name "Grani" which seems like an odd name for a machine like this." As Gallantmon was listening he reached out and made contact with the aircraft which suddenly changed into a crimson red color and looking fresh and new without any rust on it. "Grani" then started floating upwards and stopped to scan Gallantmon who stood back while taking a fighting stance. After it was finished scanning it turned to the side and landed near where Gallantmon was standing.

Gallantmon then looked at Grani and said "So now what?" Imperialdramon looked at both of them and said "It seems that Grani wants you to stand on it." Gallantmon then decided to do what Imperialdramon said and surprisingly when he stood at the center his boots ended up being magnetized to Grani's surface, he was then taken through the air around the ruins and noticed that the wind wasn't making him lose his balance and felt complete control over his flight pattern. After the two landed Gallantmon dismounted Grani and putting his hand on Grani's head he said "Thank you Grani, I feel you'll be quite an important asset to our mission."

After that Gallantmon along with the other Royal Knights met up outside of the ruins and they discussed where the next site will be, which was near the Sovereign's area. "So that's where we'll be since Yggdrasil's fortress is on the opposite side of the Sovereign area and we will commence the attack once you return Gallantmon." With that Gallantmon along with Grani and UlforceVeedramon set out to purge the Digital world of all the remaining Dramon. Craniamon looked at Gallantmon riding Grani and said "I think I might be seeing what you three see in him now." And so they too set off for the Sovereign area…

**Now that Gallantmon is part of the Royal Knights, can he help them slay Yggdrasil once and for all? Find out next time on The Royal Knights Saga!**


	4. Two Worlds

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Entertainment. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Royal Knights Saga Part 4

In the Human World in an apartment building a young boy appeared to be waking up from a dream. "Why do I keep having these weird dreams about Digimon these days?" The boy wondered as he looked around his room and then at what appears to be a white rounded device with a rainbow colored ring in the center as well as what appears to be a card slot.

This boy is named Simon Ackerman, an 11 year old boy with brunette hair and hazel colored eyes but had a somewhat muscular physique for his age and a strange fondness towards Digimon. But, he also appears to have a prosthetic metal right arm but he doesn't really like to talk about the arm all that much due to a traumatic event that happened to him two years ago after moving to Shinjuku, Japan with his Mother and Father though I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened to one of them.

"Well, I better get ready for the day since I'm working at the bakery all day today." Simon declared before putting on his usual attire which consisted of a black tank top, Short sleeve shirt over said tank top, some blue jeans along with a belt handy, a pair of blue sneakers and on his belt are his Digivice and music player with ear buds. As he was about to walk out the door someone got in his way. "Hey Simon, is everything alright in there?" The man said to Simon before going inside the room to check for anything suspicious. "Yes Kittan, everything's fine I'm just heading out to the Matsuki bakery since I promised to help out for the day." Simon responded before walking out into the hallway. "You know, you could always call me dad anytime soon but alright I'll let you go for now." Kittan said. "Also before you go, why are you carrying around that device when you'll probably get it stained or something?" Kittan asked. "Well I keep it just in case it actually works but I'm guessing that you'll probably say it's just a toy." Simon responded before walking down the apartment heading towards the stairs.

Kittan Ackerman, a 34 year old man with Blonde spiky hair with grey eyes who wore a sleeveless leather jacket, a red sleeveless shirt under the jacket, black leather pants and a pair of black combat boots. He was once a mercenary hired for some battles but since what happened to his wife and son had retired being a mercenary along with the rest of his gang who appeared to have a bond with Kittan and will follow him wherever. He feels quite guilt ridden that because of him Simon will hate him for the rest of his life.

Kittan looked at the picture frame of his family together at what used to be their home in Japan and his eyes started to soften "_Lena, if I had been there earlier maybe, just maybe I could have saved you. But instead I had to be late to not only Simon's birthday but also saving you two." _He then looks out the window at his son who was running towards the bakery so he won't be late and continued to think to himself "_If you hate me son, just say it. I don't need any sugar coating; just tell me that I'm a lousy father who sat on his ass while you continue to suffer on the inside." _He then walks out of the room and shuts the door. 

Meanwhile months later in the Digital world (Rocky/Desert Area)….

A squadron of the Royal Knights led by Gallantmon who consisted of UlforceVeedramon, Crusadermon, Examon, Leopardmon, and Gankoomon proceed to take out the remaining Dramon that terrorize the Digital World. "I'm starting to believe that these Dramon are starting to get thicker skin considering now it takes much more effort just to bring down one." Ulforceveedramon said as he has taken out a few Dramon along with his companions "Well I certainly don't have much of a problem taking these things down considering my weapon." Examon said landing nearby his companions on the rocky terrain, but then the Digimon were looking towards where their captain was. "Then again Gallantmon has no problem just taking all the kills for himself, Lucky bastard." Examon said as Gallantmon was indeed just taking out each of the Dramon that surrounded him with his new companion Grani as his loyal steed.

"Well, I guess that about does it." Gallantmon says as he finishes off the last of the Dramons he was facing and heads towards his Squad who after months of fighting alongside Gallantmon start to get used to his kill streak. "So did we get all of them or do we need to go back to the forest area again, just so that we can go through more 60 meter trees?" Gallantmon says asking in a somewhat impatient tone. UlforceVeedramon then took advantage of his speed to scout out the other sectors before coming back and saying "Yes captain, All of Yggdrasil's Dramon are extinct." Gallantmon then expressed a sigh of relief and said "Well then, tomorrow we'll head for the Sovereign area and regroup with Imperialdramon to prepare for our final assault." Then as Gallantmon's squad was heading towards the route, Gallantmon stopped and he appeared to see a child in the distance but then said child disappeared the moment Gallantmon took his eyes off of him.

When Gallantmon's squad approached the camp he then turned to his squad and said "What we did here today will truly turn the tide of battle to our favor and to be honest, I couldn't have done it without any of you. So I thank you for your help these past few months." He then walked away leaving his squad somewhat confused but, somewhat understanding. Gallantmon approached what he figured to be Imperialdramon's quarters, getting on one knee and told him "We've finally returned from our mission Lord Imperialdramon." Imperialdramon turned from his sitting position and faced Gallantmon "Admirably done Gallantmon, by tomorrow night we will have the digital world from a corrupt deity." Imperialdramon said. "There is one thing I would like to ask you in private though." Gallantmon said but Imperialdramon then put his hand on his chin and said "You may ask me any question and I may know the answer young one."

Gallantmon stood up and said "Every so often I would see a child in the distance but every time I look away he disappears. Is this, some sort of sign or something?" Imperialdramon put his hand back to his side and said "I think you may have seen one of whom we consider our creators." Gallantmon tilted his head to the side and asked "Creators?" Imperialdramon nodded in response and said "They are called "Human Beings" and they have created not only the Digital World we live in but also us Digimon."

Gallantmon tried to picture what these Humans were like and asked "So if these Humans are our creators, wouldn't that make them gods?" Imperialdramon shook his head in response to that. "Humans are not Gods but rather organic beings not composed of data. But unlike Digimon they can die of old age so they are not physically ageless like all of us." Gallantmon tried to wrap his mind around it and decided to just find another time to ask anything else. "Well, if you need me I'll head over to find my quarters. Hopefully we'll have a plan by tomorrow to take down Yggdrasil." Gallantmon said as he walked out and Imperialdramon went back to meditating. "_If these so called "Human Beings" aren't gods yet are our creators. Then, what are they?" _Gallantmon thought to himself before heading to what he figured were his quarters and allowed sleep to take him. 

Meanwhile at Yggdrasil's fortress…..

One large cloaked figure was walking towards the throne room to greet someone who appeared to be a white armored black and white distorted creature with vines growing out of the armor. "It appears as though the Royal Knights approach us considering that all of the Dramon you sent out went extinct today." The cloaked figure said. "I see. In that case we must prepare for battle. Will you lead the charge?" The Armored creature spoke with a voice that sounded quite distorted but you could still make out the words. The cloaked figure then stood turning his attention towards the window and said "Yes, it shall be done…. Yggdrasil."

**Now that all of Yggdrasil's Dramon become extinct, can the Royal Knights hope to best Yggdrasil and save the Digital World? Who is this mysterious cloaked figure leading the charge against the Royal Knights? Find next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	5. The End of The Royal Knights

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Royal Knights Saga Final Part

The next morning all the Royal Knights were in their positions with Gallantmon riding on Grani who appeared to be spear heading Imperialdramon's group while Imperialdramon was leading Gallantmon's group. Gallantmon's group looked towards the fortress prepared to confront the army that awaited them while Imperialdramon's group would sneak in and take out Yggdrasil while his army was occupied at least according to Leopardmon's strategy that is. "Well Gallantmon? Any ideas?" Craniamon suggested upon seeing the army up ahead. Gallantmon turned towards them and said "Well because of our careful planning we've come this far haven't we?"

To that all the Royal Knights turned to each other and nodded in agreement. "Right now I think that even if we are outnumbered we are meant to either take this fortress, or die trying. So then, shall we go in for what might be one last battle?" Gallantmon said to all of them and in response they raised their hands and/or weapons in the air and said "Yes sir!" Gallantmon then turned towards the enemy and said "Alright everyone!" He raised his lance and pointed it towards the army steadily approaching them. "CHARGE!" He screamed before charging in with his comrades backing him up into the army of Digimon obstructing their path.

Meanwhile, Imperialdramon's group was heading into the fortress and they noticed that it seemed their plan was working until…. "It would appear that I should have kept some of my forces within the fortress." Imperialdramon and the knights turned to see the source of the voice was none other than Yggdrasil himself. "So, you're Yggdrasil correct?" Examon said pointing his cannon at the armored figure who merely nodded in response to his question. Afterwards Examon fired his cannon at Yggdrasil who merely raised his hand to erect a barrier that consisted of thick vines to block the shot.

"Interesting power you carry with you. However, it will take more than that to kill a god." Yggdrasil responded before preparing more vines to attack the knights. "We came prepared for your power Yggdrasil! And it will be your hubris that shall be your undoing." Imperialdramon said pointing his arm cannon at Yggdrasil. "In that case, I will enjoy turning all of you into my personal slaves so that you may join my army and rule over the Digital world." Yggdrasil responded before the knights began to charge at him full force.

Meanwhile, Gallantmon and the others seem to be doing very well against the army but then, a mysterious cloaked figure got in Gallantmon's way. "So you are the Royal Knight's newest asset in their hopeless quest for peace." Gallantmon then glared at this new opponent in front of him and said "So what if I am? What does it matter to you?" Silence then filled the air as these two opponents continued to stare at each other, as if calculating a strategy to take out one another but after a while they then charged each other and began to match blow for blow with each charge. With each blow there was noticeable damage on both Gallantmon's armor and this mysterious opponent whom upon seeing how torn the cloak was started to laugh.

"Now explain to me exactly why the hell you're laughing right now?" The figure then stood and slowly took off the cloak as though it were building up some dramatic tension. "It's simple really." The figure said before revealing who he was "I haven't had a good fight with any member of the Royal Knights in years! And yet, here you are evenly matching me as though you think you're stronger than me." The figure was revealed to be a large bipedal Digimon clad in silver armor with a purple cape flowing in the wind. "So then, this is where you've been all this time… Alphamon." The other Royal Knights upon hearing this discovery turned towards Gallantmon and saw that he was right about the former knight being on Yggdrasil's side. "Well now isn't this quite a touching reunion Omnimon? All of us on the battlefield once again only this time not as allies, but as enemies." Alphamon said turning towards Omnimon and then turning back towards Gallantmon "But enough about me, let's kill you!" He then proceeded to punch Gallantmon off Grani sending him towards the ground.

Meanwhile, Imperialdramon and his group were narrowly avoiding all of Yggdrasil's vines but it would seem that none of their attacks could pierce the God's seemingly indestructible defense. "Well then, it appears that you are all very skilled. But I'm afraid that this is the end of the Royal Knights." He then unleashed all of his vines and entangled most of the knights except Imperialdramon. "Take a good look Imperialdramon, this will be the last time you'll ever see your comrades ever again." Yggdrasil said before he proceeded to drain the knights of their energy. Imperialdramon looked at his knights and then focused his weapon on Yggdrasil.

"If you think that you can destroy me with that weapon, you are sadly mistaken. I have more power than you can possibly comprehend and yet you boast about being prepared?" Imperialdramon did not respond to Yggdrasil's statement and charged his attack and at that moment Yggdrasil then noticed something about Imperialdramon but before he could say that he was interrupted by Imperialdramon saying "**POSITRON LASER!**" and firing a beam that not only pierced the barrier but also mortally wounded Yggdrasil to the point of not being able to control his vines anymore. "Augh!"

Meanwhile, Gallantmon appeared to be struggling to keep up with Alphamon's movements and was trying to think up a plan to beat him. "_So if I can't keep up with him, maybe I can deceive him with my unique ability." _Gallantmon thought before deciding to hold up his cape and prepare for an attack. "Well then, Gallantmon I hope you've made peace with whatever you believe in." Alphamon said before drawing his great sword and charging at Gallantmon only to end up swinging down on dirt "Huh? Where are you spineless coward!?" Alphamon said before Gallantmon came from behind with a fully charged lance saying "**LIGHTNING JOUST!**" stabbing Alphamon from behind and it would seem that instead of turning into data he turned into what appeared to be an egg of sorts. "_So, instead of dying you become a Digi-egg immune to Yggdrasil's influence._" Gallantmon thought to himself before looking at the battlefield noticing all the Digimon beginning to fade away.

Meanwhile, Imperialdramon and the other Knights surrounded Yggdrasil who not only summoned a portal but also a strange symbol that like a vine. "Now then, before I bid you all farewell I give you a gift from me, to you." The symbol then began to shoot beams of light that struck not only the knights within the palace, but also all the ones outside except for Gallantmon considering he was a virus type of course. "Explain what you have done to us Yggdrasil!" Imperialdramon said but then Yggdrasil went inside the portal into the unknown. Ulforceveedramon went up to Imperialdramon and said "Sir, does this mean we won? Or does Yggdrasil mean to come back one day?" Imperialdramon said "It would appear that we have finally won but for now be wary of anything." Ulforceveedramon nodded before investigating the fortress further to find any stragglers.

After the knights outside were informed of their victory they all decided to have a bit of a celebration congratulating themselves for their effort to save the digital world. Gallantmon seemed to be the only one within the celebration who seemed to be unsatisfied with the results and he stared out into the sky wondering "_Is peace just this simple, or is there more to it? Maybe my answers lie beyond this world and within that sphere in the sky. That might be where the humans live. I need to speak to Imperialdramon about this." _Gallantmon then proceeded to enter the new throne room where Imperialdramon lied and he asked "Imperialdramon, may I have an audience with you?" Imperialdramon then responded "Of course Gallantmon. What is it that you wish to say?" Gallantmon then proceeded to ask "Where do Digimon go if they don't turn into data first of all?" Imperialdramon "There is a village where all Digimon eggs are tended to known as Primary Village or, the Village of Beginning if you will. I assume Alphamon's egg has been sent there?"

"Yes, Omnimon himself carried out this task himself and I was just curious that's all. Also I have an announcement." Gallantmon responded. "And what would that be?" Gallantmon then sighed before saying "I know that the Royal Knights have accomplished a lot of things over the past months since I've joined but, I feel that the answers I'm seeking aren't here but rather, up there."

"So you are leaving the Royal Knights I assume?" Imperialdramon said somewhat bluntly. Gallantmon responded "With a heavy heart, yes." Imperialdramon then said "That's a shame but then again maybe there might be a human waiting for you to come to him/her." Gallantmon then turned around to leave and said "It's not that peace is something I wanted but, I don't know anything about peace. So maybe the Human world might have the answers I'm looking for. But, once I find them I'll come back to see you again Imperialdramon." As Gallantmon was leaving towards the side door Imperialdramon said "Farewell Gallantmon! I hope that you find what you're looking for."

Afterwards Imperialdramon noticed a familiar figure approach him with the intention of striking him down. "I see, so that's what Yggdrasil meant by "gift"." Gallantmon was already outside of the fortress about to board Grani when suddenly he saw what appeared to be a drop of water near his boots. "That's odd; it's not raining out here or anything." He said before boarding Grani heading where the wind might take him.

Meanwhile in the Human world….

"Simon! Could you help out with closing time?" A woman by the name of Mei Matsuki called to Simon from the other room. "Will do Mrs. Matsuki!" He said as he finished the last batch of bread for the day. Simon before proceeding to put the bread in the storage room had a tear run down his cheek for some reason. "That's odd. I don't remember anything bad happening to me today." After putting away the bread he dried the tear and said "Maybe someone I know out there needs me or something." He then proceeded to retrieve the cleaning supplies in the closet.

Months later in the Digital world…..

Gallantmon decided to journey to every corner of the digital world asking who may know of a way towards the sphere but to no avail. One day he runs into the two traveling Digimon who appear to be in the ruins section of the Digital world managing some kind of construction. "Excuse me, but why are you guys here?" Impmon and Leomon turned to face Gallantmon but Impmon spoke up first "Well if it isn't our big old celebrity! How have you been these past few months?" Gallantmon responded "I've been fine just seeking some kind of answers to that sphere in the sky." Impmon then tilted his head out of confusion and said "Well now it seems you wanna aim bigger don'tcha? Anyway, we're here to reconstruct this area with a group of Digimon who happened to be into this kind of stuff and in a few years who knows? Maybe there might be a grandiose city here or something."

"What's this for anyway?" Gallantmon questioned but this time Leomon spoke up "We are merely celebrating your aid towards peace in the Digital world by rebuilding this old city." As Gallantmon started to ponder about what it might look like, a small white Digimon with long ears and a dog-like face approached the group and said "Excuse me but are you one of the Royal Knights?" Gallantmon looked down at the Dog-rabbit and said "I was but why do you ask?" It was then that the little Digimon said "Well in that case maybe you can reason with your friends who have been attacking other Digimon recently." Gallantmon then said "Why would the Royal Knights attack other Digimon? We strove for peace in the Digital world!" The Digimon then said "You didn't know about this?" Gallantmon then decided to board Grani and depart for the Fortress. "I thank you for this information little one. I'll see what I can do about the Royal Knights! Until then just take it easy alright?" As he flew away Impmon then went towards the little one and said "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll take care of this like he always does. Right Leomon?" Leomon looked at Impmon and said "Perhaps, but then again destiny might have much more cruel plans in mind for our friend."

Gallantmon entered the Fortress and now noticed that everything seemed different for some reason. "What happened here? Wasn't this supposed to be our moment of triumph? Wasn't peace our objective instead of oppressing others?" Gallantmon asked to no one in particular but continued until he reached the throne room and noticed an alarming change in the room. "Omnimon, what have you done with Imperialdramon?" Gallantmon asked summoning his lance and shield suspicious of Omnimon's answer. "Why, I merely disposed of him and claimed the throne all to myself and in the name, of Yggdrasil." Omnimon responded quite smug-like before standing from the throne. Something in Gallantmon snapped and he charged at Omnimon "YOU BASTARD!" He said before Omnimon merely destroyed his lance with one swing of his Transcendant sword thus sending Gallantmon backwards in the room. "Why the hell would you do such a thing Omnimon?" He said struggling to stand up but then Omnimon started to kick him around a few times and said "Why do you think? The brand of Yggdrasil marks us as his servants. The more we struggle against it, the closer we get to death."

"What happened to dying before becoming a slave huh?" Gallantmon said as he continued to get beaten down by his former comrade "I'm afraid those days are gone Gallantmon. Peace in the Digital world is impossible and you of all people should know that by now." Gallantmon was about to attack but was stabbed in the chest by Omnimon but instead of turning into data or into a Digimon egg, he was reduced back to his rookie form. "Alas, I wish I could explain more to you. But then again that would be against what I wish." Omnimon said before picking up the unconscious Guilmon and his hand started to glow and Guilmon was incased inside an orb of light. "Now then, go and fulfill your dream. Only when you find what you are looking for can you defeat the Royal Knights and Yggdrasil." He then threw Guilmon towards the sphere in the sky and went back to throne. Ulforceveedramon who witnessed the whole thing asked Omnimon "What shall I tell the others?" Omnimon looked somberly towards where the orb is and said "Tell them….. That Gallantmon, is dead." Ulforceveedramon nodded and flew towards the other knights to tell them of Gallantmon's fate.

**Thus concludes the tale of the former Royal Knight known as Gallantmon. To be continued in The Shadow Tamer Saga….. **


End file.
